memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Aldebaran III
Aldebaran III (also known as Aldebaran Colony or Alpha Tauri III) is a planet, the third planet of four in the Alpha Tauri star system in Federation space, in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) History Aldebaran III, the only class M planet in the Alpha Tauri system, has six moons. With only a small population of less than 1 million Aldebaran natives, this planet also became home to a Federation colony, growing to a population composed of over 7.25 billion individuals in the late 23rd century, mostly Humans and other humanoids. Aldebaran was the location of a key outpost in the New Aberdeen Shipyards, a Starfleet-maintained starship construction facility. The yards were the driving force in Starfleet's 23rd century ship design, construction, and testing. Numerous businesses and investors leading the industry were also based on Aldebaran. ( ; ) :The Worlds of the Fedeation'' omits mention of any moons around Aldebaran III.'' In 2224, the Olympic Games were held on Aldebaran III. Emony Dax participated in these Olympics and became a three-time latinum medal winner at gymnastics. ( ) Jean Czerny was born and raised on Aldebaran. ( ) By the 2260s, Aldebaran was a major port-of-call for Starfleet starships. The stopped at Aldebaran colony in 2265, taking aboard crew assignments, including Psychologist Elizabeth Dehner. ( ) By the late 23rd century, Aldebaran had been a full-status colonial member of the Federation since 2216, and had a technological/sociopolitical index of 778998-76 and a planetary trade profile of BCBACBC/B(B), based on an industry-based economy. ( ; ) After Arcturus IV, this colony is the second largest center of corporate holdings outside the original boundaries of the Federation. In 2371, Starfleet authorities held Grand Nagus Zek's nephew Belongo there after a "misunderstanding." Quark asked Commander Benjamin Sisko to try to remedy the situation while Sisko was to visit Earth to report on the Dominion. ( ) Planetary makeup The Alpha Tauri system is a binary star with the second star orbiting the first at a distance of 97.5 billion kilometers, a vast trail of minerals and ice extend from the star much like a comet's tail which illuminate the Aldebaran night sky. ( ) Aldebaran has a wide range of plant lifeforms and wilderness, with a variety of food sources from plants and native animal life, including the Aldebaran shellmouth, a native species of mollusk noted for its characteristic tightly closed jaw. Most of the animal lifeforms are of a simple evolutionary track. ( ; ) As a popular vacation spot with extensive leave facilities, Aldebaran is noted for a wide variety of exotic food beverages including, among other things, its distinctive variety of green-colored whiskey. ( ) Aldebaran has a total surface area of 575,000,000 square kilometers and, with 30% land mass and 70% of the surface covered by water oceans, a total land area of 172,500,000 square km. Aldebaran III has a gravity of 1.2g, a diameter of 15,500 km and an equatorial circumference of 49,000 kilometers. About 40% of Aldebaran's makeup is usable metals, and the planet has a 25% makeup of gemstones, 20% crystals, 10% radioactive materials, and also trace amounts exist of other special minerals. Aldebaran has a cool temperate climate, a Class M terrestrial atmosphere and a day's length of 27 hours. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:planets category:federation worlds category:federation colonies category:beta Quadrant planets category:third planets category:aldebaran sector planets